A Special Day in Beach City One-Shot
by Dante Watterson
Summary: Happy Birthday to my and lexboss' best friend, katmar. This One-Shot was made for her as a gift for her Birthday. OC's Anaya belong katmar herself. Jewel belongs to lexboss. Onyx belongs to King Spike Rules. And Soren belongs to me, Dante Watterson. Enjoy.


As it was the afternoon inside of the Beach House, the Gems were all inside, preparing something special for the day as the leader of the Gem, Pearl was holding a clipboard as she was looking and or listing down what they have or haven't finished as while looking at it with Onyx next to her, she pointed at one of the things on the list and hummed before asking as she looked at the kitchen. "How's everything going with the cake and food guys?"

"It's going good Pearl, but are you sure we have to cook all of this?" Soren asked as he, Amethyst and Pink Pearl were baking the cake along with a few other things such as finger foods with some of them being cooked in the oven, on the stoves, or on Soren's head as well. "I'm sure of it."

After telling them she then noticed Steven and Lapis as they were blowing balloons that were the colors of blue and violet, including white as Pearl asked. "How are the balloons doing Steven and Lapis?" Steven tells her with a smile. "It's going well...But what are we doing it for again?" He asked curiously which Yellow Pearl who was passing by with a few decorations in her arms and hands told them.

"We're doing it for Anaya's wedding. She, Blue Diamond, Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl got engaged a couple days ago, remember?"

When she finished, the two soon remembered it and gave a nod with a smile as they continued to make a few more balloons as while they did, Jewel, along with Peridot and Garnet then came inside from the front door which the others noticed as Jewel said with a smile. "We managed to finish setting up everything outside." After being told, Pearl and her husband smiled.

"That's great Jewel." After telling her, Pearl then checked it out on the clipboard and told them happily. "Now all we need are for Blue Diamond, Violet, and Blue to finish getting dressed and for the guests to arrive." Pink Pearl then asked curiously. "What about Anaya? Is she getting dressed for her wedding too?"

Onyx nodded to her and told them. "Yes. But she will be coming out when the three are ready and everyone's here." After telling them they soon continued to do what they were doing for the wedding.

Later

After a couple of minutes of Pearl began to check out what they did on the list so far, seeing that some of them have been finished she gave a smile.

"That's everything, everyone. Now all that's left for us is to go, get dressed, see if Blue Diamond, Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl are ready, and make sure that the guest we invited arrives." After telling them they all began to soon head to the temple to do so, except Steven and Lapis who are going to get dressed in the Beach House.

Later

When the temple door opened the Gems began to come out of it as the Temple from their rooms, all dressed in their clothes for the wedding, as when they exited the temple, Steven and Lapis who were both dressed noticed the Gems and went over to them while Steven greeted with a wave. "Hey guys, how do we look?" He asked with a grin while wearing his tuxedo with Lapis formed in her blue dress.

"You both look nice," Pearl told them smiling as Jewel asked happily. "And us?" Steven then told them. "You all look nice too." After telling them Lapis then asked curiously. "Are the the three ready yet?"

Yellow Pearl shook her head. "Not yet. But they should be out soon. That should give us enough time to get the balloons and the food outside and ready for ourselves and the guest when they get here." After telling them she then began to head out as Pearl gestured her hand to the others.

"Come on everyone, let's finish this." As she heads over to the kitchen, getting a platter as she brought it out, in which some of the others began to get too with some of them grabbing the balloons tied to the small weights to keep them from flying off as they head out to place them and the balloons on the dinner table or just the balloons around the beach near the altar.

Minutes Later

After they've finished they began to look around the beach seeing how nice they made it with the tables covered by the blue or violet tablecloths, chairs with comfortable violet and blue cushions, and the beach surrounded with the colored balloons that Steven and Lapis blew, not only that in the water and around the altar there were blue and purple lilies which looks nice as Pearl complimented. "I have to say, we did a great job on everything everyone."

"Indeed you did." Hearing this they all turned around and saw the Diamond and Gems, Blue Diamond, Blue Pearl, and Violet Pearl in their blue or violet dresses with a smile on their faces, as Blue Diamond, looked to be almost the same size as Garnet, Jewel and Peridot's fusion Moldavite, and Pink Diamond, when the Gems noticed it was them, Jewel said with a smile. "You're here. And well dressed for your wedding."

Yellow Pearl then asked. "Are you three sure you're ready?" The three looked at one another before both Pearl's gave a nod as Blue Diamond told her. "We are sure of it." Pearl smiled at this. "That means all we have to do is wait for the guest to arrive. When they're all here we should be able to get Anaya and then start the wedding." After telling everyone, the Gems then began to either sit at their seats or help Blue Diamond and the two Pearls up to the altar.

Hours Later

After a couple of hours of waiting, almost all of the guests in Beach City who were invited have finally come as they were all in either dressed for the wedding in their tuxedos or dresses, while they were sitting in their assigned seats mumbling or talking to each other, as while they did, Steven and Lapis who were waiting noticed the remaining guest which were Pink Diamond and Greg, along with Yellow Diamond who is in her regular giant size.

"You guys made it," Steven said happily as he hugged both his Mom and Dad who hugged back, after the hug, Pink Diamond who's her normal size, told him with a smile. "We did. Sorry if it took a bit, it took us a little while to figure out what we can wear for the wedding." She said while she and Greg held hands, smiling at one another. "That's ok."

Steven told them smiling as they began to head over to their seats as while they did Lapis and Steven then looked up at Yellow Diamond as he said. "It's good to see you made it here Yellow Diamond." After telling her, she gave a small smile and told them. "It's good I made it here too. I wouldn't want to miss anything special for Blue Diamond."

"That's great to hear."

After telling her she then began to walk over to the Gems, standing next to them to allow the guests to see the altar where Blue Diamond, Blue, and Violet Pearl are at as Pearl looked at everyone and told her husband Onyx, along with Yellow Pearl, Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, and Pink Pearl.

"I think that's everything guys. It's time to go and see if Anaya's ready now." After telling them they then began to walk away towards the Beach House as they head up the stairs to go to it.

Meanwhile

Inside the 8 began to head towards the bathroom as they knocked on the door. "Anaya, you in there?" When Pearl asked, Anaya, responds. "Yes, I'm in here. Is it ok to come out?" She asked curiously.

"That's actually why we're here," Amethyst told her as there was silence before the door unlocked, revealing Anaya in a wedding dress which is white with a blue bow on the back of it, as she was giving a small smile to them before asking. "Is everyone outside?" Onyx nodded. "Even the guest all arrived." He said while pointing his thumb towards the beach, which Anaya looked at.

She gave a smile, happy to see people here for her wedding with the three as Yellow asked. "Before we head out, you sure you're ready for this?" Anaya gave a nod with a grin. "I'm so sure that I'm excited about it." Pearl clapped her hands. "Alright then, let's do this." As she told them they began to head out to the front door, but before they did, Anaya said. "Wait, Soren?" He along with Amethyst and Pink Pearl stopped and looked at her.

"Before we head out. Could you, be the one to bring me up to the altar please?"

When she asked, Soren looked at Amethyst and Pink Pearl who shrugged with a smile as Soren said to Anaya with a smile too. "Sure. Doesn't hurt to help a friend." After telling her they then head outside with the others.

Outside

As everyone was now waiting, the 8 were behind everyone as they were getting ready to begin, while they were Soren stood next to Anaya as he is going to help her up to the altar, before they began Pearl told them both. "Wait until we're in position, with the others. After that, you can walk down the red carpet towards the three. Got it?"

"We got it, Pearl. Don't worry about it." Pearl gave a smile hearing that as she then realized something. "Wait, I almost forgot." She then made her Gem glow and soon took out a bouquet of blue roses that are inside a purple flower wrapper, she soon handed to Anaya. "You're going to need this after it's done."

Anaya grabbed the flowers and smiled. "Thank you." After the thanks, Pearl and the others then walked away and over to the other Gems, once they were there, Soren asked. "Ready?" Anaya nodded to him.

"Ready." After that, the two then began to walk down the red carpet as a, "Here comes the bride" song began, while Soren helped Anaya, the Gems began to smile, along with the guest, including Blue Diamond, Blue Pearl, and Violet Pearl as the Diamond was having a tear of joy trickling down her cheek, in which affected the other Gems including both Pink and Yellow Diamond who soon wiped their tears away.

Once the two were at the altar Soren began to walk back to give space for the 4 as he whispered to them with a smile. "Enjoy you guys." After that, he then stood by the side of Amethyst, Pink Pearl, and the others as they watched as Steven stood in between the 4 as he began to speak.

"Dearly beloved Gems, Diamonds, humans, animals, and living objects big or small, and Onion," Steven said mentioning everyone and everything here before continuing. "We are gathered here today to celebrate for the proposal of the 3 Gems and Diamond we see in front of us today, Anaya, Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl, and Blue Diamond."

He said, gesturing to each of the four as they either looked on or waved to those watching as Steven continued. "Ever since the day they've each met each other, their love began to grow stronger each day they stood together by their sides, no matter how tough, or how hard the dangers out there in the world and the Universe were, it will never be enough to split them apart from each other." He then looked over at his Gf.

"Lapis, the rings please."

She nodded with a smile and began to walk over to the four, revealing what looked to be rings that were the colors of white, blue, and or violet, once she gave them the rings they each began to put them on to each other, before looking over at Steven who asked happily.

"Anaya, do you take these Gems, and Diamond to have and to hold on this and every other planet in the universe?" She nodded before saying happily. "I do!" Steven then looks over the three and asked. "And do you three take Anaya to be your lawfully wedded Gem and have and to hold on this and every other planet in the universe as well?" They nodded too as Blue Diamond said for them. "We do!"

After the saying, Steven then told them. "Then by the power vested in me by the state of Delmarva, I now pronounce you Wives!" After saying that happily, the four looked at each other with a smile as they then kissed each other, blushing as those watching either said, "Aww." or clapped as they watched them become wives as after the kiss Anaya told the 3.

"I love you guys."

They smiled at her. "We love you too." After telling her that they then hugged as when they did, Anaya then threw the bouquet into the air, which some of the female guests tried to catch, only for Pink Diamond to catch it as she soon looked at the bouquet of roses before looking at Greg with a smile, which he noticed as they both began to blush from it as after that Steven looked over at the Gems as he asked with a smile.

"Hey, guys want to turn on some music?"

When he asked them curiously, they looked at one another smiled as Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl went to do what Steven said to help start the dance for the four's wedding.

Later

Minutes after starting the music for the dance, some of the guests and Gems began to dance on the dancefloor while the others watched and or sat at their tables, enjoying the snacks the Gems prepared, as while they were doing that, Anaya, Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl, and Blue Diamond smiled seeing everyone enjoy their time together as Anaya asked the three curiously with a grin.

"Now that we're married, what should we do now?" When asked, Blue Diamond looked at both Pearl's who looked back at her and smiled as Blue Diamond said. "I have that covered." She then asked. "Anaya. How would you like to go on a honeymoon to Homeworld?" Anaya smiled at the idea and said happily. "Sure, I would love that."

When told, Blue along with her Pearl and Violet, smiled at her agreeing on the honeymoon as Blue Pearl said. "That's excellent Anaya." She looked at them and asked curiously. "Could we go now?" Blue Diamond smiled and nodded. "Sure we can. But we should let the others know before we go. Plus it may take a bit before the Ship could get here." Anaya nods to her as they go and do that.

Minutes Later

As they told the Gems where they were going, along with Greg, Pink Diamond, and Yellow Diamond, they began to get ready for their honeymoon, as while they did the others began to wave to them goodbye or say, "Will see you guys after the honey" or "Have a good time together as Pearl told them with a smile as Blue Diamond's Arm ship began to come down from the sky. "Be careful on your way to Homeworld."

"Don't worry everyone, will be safe." After Anaya told them the Blue Arm-Ship began to lay its hand on the sand of the beach with the rest of it above the water as when it landed safely the four began to walk on the fingers of the hand as while they did they began to wave bye to everyone as while they did Anaya told them all happily. "Will see you all once we come back."

After Blue Diamond told them, giving a smile, she along with the three began to go inside of the Arm-Ship as once inside the Ship began to lift from the ground as everyone watched, once it was in the sky it began to point towards the direction to where Homeworld's at, before soon going into warp speed as it blasts off to Homeworld with everyone waving bye to it, knowing Anaya and her wives are going to have a good time there.


End file.
